


Hanna Potter and the Devil of Hell's Kitchen

by esm3rald



Category: Daredevil (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Daredevil Season 1, Daredevil Season 2, Detective Harry Potter, F/M, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Hell's Kitchen, NYPD Detective, No Elektra Natchios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esm3rald/pseuds/esm3rald
Summary: The incident during second year has more repercussions than Hanna Potter thought. Now that the horcrux inside her has been destroyed, her magic has started manifesting itself in a different way than before. Unfortunately that means that she can't stay in the WW anymore. One of the Potter possessions is a flat complex in Hell's Kitchen, NYC. Sounds like a perfect place to start anew.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HANNA POTTER AND THE DEVIL OF HELL'S KITCHEN
> 
> Summary: The incident during second year has more repercussions than Hanna Potter thought. Now that the horcrux inside her has been destroyed, her magic has started manifesting itself in a different way than before. Unfortunately that means that she can't stay in the WW anymore. One of the Potter possessions is a flat complex in Hell's Kitchen, NYC. Sounds like a perfect place to start anew. Matt/FemHarry.
> 
> This will be a Matt Murdock/Hanna Potter(FemHarry) story. The idea for this story came to me when I thought about the fact that a lot of superheroes (or supervillains) gained their powers because of an accident. And then I immediately thought about what happened to Harry at the end of his second year with the basilisk and Fawkes.
> 
> What if the phoenix tears, instead of eliminating the basilisk venom from Harry's body, they actually mixed together? The phoenix tears nullified the deathly effect of the basilisk venom but that doesn't mean that it's not still there in her body. What if this mix of basilisk venom and phoenix tears changed something in Harry(or FemHarry in this case)'s physiology? What if these changes haven't manifested themselves because of the horcrux inside her? What happens then when the horcrux is gone?
> 
> I know that something like this has probably already been done but what hasn't?
> 
> BTW, the Harry Potter events happened ten years later than in Canon. Meaning that Hanna is born in 1990 instead of 1980, the Hogwarts Years started in the 2000's etc. Also, Hanna is biracial in this story (James is of Chinese descendance in this story; his mother, Euphemia Potter née Whitlock, was a pureblood witch whose mother was Chinese).
> 
> BTW, I imagine FemHarry as Kristin Kreuk (but with emerald green eyes); in fact I burrowed Catherine Chandler (the character she plays in 'Beauty and the Beast')'s profession as well. Hanna will be a NYPD detective like Catherine Chandler, though these are the only two things they have in common since I haven't actually watched 'Beauty and the Beast' so I don't know what kind of character Catherine Chandler is.
> 
> Also, Elektra won't be in this story (I love her but she will be in the way, so to say, because Hanna will kind of replace her in this story both as a Black Sky – though different than in Canon – and as Matt's love interest). This story will have a sequel that will cover the events in 'The Defenders' eventually, and season3 of Daredevil. Also, Karen will probably have less of an important role in this story than she does in canon, especially in season3 of Daredevil (for obvious reasons).
> 
> Another thing, the Harry Potter events are pretty much the same but there are some differences, especially in Hanna's feelings towards those events – you'll see what I mean later on but I can tell you she's a little darker in this story than in Canon, though not as Dark as Elektra; Anyway, read and review! Tell me what you think!
> 
> BTW, I made a sort of video trailer (but not really a trailer) about this story - it's more about the (future) relationship between Matt and Electra. Warning for spoilers about future chapters though. This is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCSBjDK0dKk

****

**Prologue**

_July 2008_

"What do you mean, you're leaving?" Hermione asked her as soon as Hanna had stopped talking.

Hanna and her two best friends Ron and Hermione were sitting around the dining room table in Grimmauld Place. It was about a week after the final battle.

"It means I'm leaving the Wizarding World, Britain altogether actually. I can't stay here anymore Hermione. I don't belong here anymore."

"But...you're you! I mean, blimey Hanna, you've defeated You-Know-Who." Ron protested.

"And lost my magic in the process..." Hanna muttered.

"What? What do you mean?" Hermione asked her with wide eyes.

"That I can't use my wand anymore...or any wand..." Hanna explained.

"So, what? You're like a squib now?" Ron asked her with his usual tactfulness. Hermione glared at him for a few seconds before turning towards Hanna.

"Not like a squib, no. My magic is still there, I can feel it, but it's different. I can't cast spells anymore but I can make potions – which is a little unfair because I was never good at potions – and I can do other things too that I couldn't do before."

"What kind of things?" Hermione asked, a familiar look in her eyes.

"Hum...well, I'm like, very agile now."

"How agile?" Ron asked her.

"Olympic gymnast agile?" Hanna replied a little sheepishly.

"Blimey, Hanna." Ron exclaimed, his eyes as wide as saucers.

Hanna nodded. "I know, freaky right? I'm also much stronger than I was – not supernaturally strong or anything but much stronger than my small build would naturally allow. And you know I was always a fast runner, well now... I'm much faster – once again, not supernaturally fast like, I don’t know, superman or Flash but…well…fast like a professional runner I guess. And my stamina has really improved as well. And I can jump really high. Oh and, you know the fact that we all have muscle memory? Well, my body can kind of like, replicate anything that I see, even just once. I also have infrared vision and heightened sound recognition skills (I looked that up by the way). Basically, though my hearing is the same – it's not enhanced or anything – I can recognize pitch, tone and rhythm changes and this way I can 'read' what people are feeling, tell if they’re lying etc. Oh, and I also have an enhanced sense of touch and I can feel vibrations in walls and the ground and I can smell things with my tongue much more potently than I can with my nose, so much that I can basically taste the smells in my mouth."

"Hanna...that's...that's amazing." Hermione said, a look of awe in her eyes.

"I don't know if I can really consider it amazing. All my life, I've always felt different. I've never fit in anywhere. In the muggle world – beside the obvious reasons like the strange accidents that happened around me that I couldn't explain – it was because my aunt, uncle and cousin made sure I never had any friends and that everyone would see me as nothing more than a freak and a troublemaker. Then I found out that I was a witch and I thought...maybe I'm not so different after all, maybe I finally belong somewhere, and instead, I found out about the fact that I was the only one who had ever survived the killing curse and because of that everyone in the Wizarding World knew my name, and then I found out that I was the one destined to kill Voldemort and then I found out that I was the first human horcrux ever created and I had to die because of that but then, of course, I came back somehow, and now this. I guess my relatives were right...I really am a freak."

"Hanna, no! Don't ever say that!" Hermione protested immediately. Hanna just shrugged in response.

Hermione frowned but changed the subject. "What do you think caused this change?"

Hanna shook her head in confusion. "I don't know. Though I have a theory."

"What kind of theory?" Hermione asked her.

"Do you remember in second year? Well, technically you weren't there because you were petrified but, anyway, I'm sure you know that I almost died because of the basilisk fang that got stuck in my shoulder and that the only thing that saved me were Fawkes' tears. Well, I read about it and I found out that phoenix tears are not actually a cure for basilisk venom. They can counteract it but they can't really destroy the venom from a person's body."

"Are you saying that you still have basilisk venom running through your veins?" Hermione asked, horrified.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying. I think the venom and the phoenix tears mixed together with my blood. And that's what caused this change in my magic. It would also explain why the basilisk venom didn't destroy the soul piece in my scar, because it got mixed in with the phoenix tears."

"But if that were true, wouldn't it have happened earlier?" Ron asked this time.

"Maybe, but I think it has something to do with the fact that I was a horcrux. We know, of course, that horcruxes are incredibly difficult to destroy. I think that the soul piece inside my scar protected me from the effect of the venom and tears mixed together. Now that I'm not longer a horcrux, this mixture of venom and tears spread all over my body and..."

"And change your physiology." Hermione finished. "It makes sense."

Hanna nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, the why I'm like this is not important right now. What's important is the fact that I can't stay here. Nobody can know that I can't cast spells anymore, that my magic changed and became something else. I can imagine what's going to happen to me. The death eaters still alive won't waste such a great chance to kill me and even if they don't succeed, I'm sure the Ministry would love to treat me as a second-class citizen, like another magical creature who doesn't have the same rights as witches and wizards."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other at that and sighed, knowing that she was right.

"Where will you go then?" Ron asked her.

"Among the Potters holdings there's a flat complex in Hell's Kitchen, New York. I'll go there and choose a flat for myself. I want to start afresh. I think I'll take the GED and then apply for college. I hope I can get into NYU or even Columbia."

"What do you want to study?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Criminal Justice. You know I've always wanted to become an Auror. Now I can't do that but I could work with the muggle police or something. I want to protect and defend the people that can't protect and defend themselves. What better way to do that than by catching the bad buys and bring them to justice?"

Hermione smiled at her. "And you'll be absolutely brilliant at it Hanna, I just know it. This is exactly the kind of thing you are suited for." Hanna smiled at her in thanks.

"So, you're going to live as a muggle?" Ron asked, a frown on his face.

 

Hanna shrugged. "I don't see what other choice do I have. And anyway, I think I'll be okay. I'm used to living as a muggle and even though I hated living with the Dursleys I don't hate life as a muggle. I'm free from them now and I'm free from Voldemort, I can do whatever I want now, be whoever I want. It's not like I don't have enough money to live off the rest of my life as I please. Technically I can decide not to work a day in my life and still live comfortably."

"So, you can access your vaults even if you live as a muggle and in the States?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Turns out Gringotts has branches all over the world and connections with muggle banks too. They will move my money to a New York muggle bank and still get a percentage of it like they would if I still had my money in the vaults at Gringotts here."

"That's pretty neat!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah. And let me tell you, I'm lucky I'm not short on money because I saw the price of the Universities in the USA and they're really expensive. Gringotts will also help me with the right paperwork and stuff. You know, ID's, green card, medical history and health insurance, the schools I attended etc. I'm also going to change my name so nobody will connect me with the 'girl-who-lived'."

"Wow, you really thought of everything. And what name are you going to choose?" Hermione asked.

Hanna smirked slightly at that. "I was thinking…Electra Black. Electra is after all my second name and well, Black is, of course, in honour of Sirius. What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect. Well, Hanna…goodbye then and good luck! We'll miss you of course, but we get it!" Ron nodded as well. "And of course, we'll come visit you!" Hermione hugged her tightly and then it was Ron's turn.

Hanna left on a plane towards JFK from London Heathrow three days later. Only her two friends, Andromeda and Teddy were there to see her off. More than a year would pass until they saw each other again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, an update! Hope you like it! I know it's pretty short but it's just a transitional chapter to recount what happened since Hanna/Electra left England to move to New York and the first encounter with 'the man in the mask'. Next chapter will be longer and it'll follow the rest of events of the first episode of season1.
> 
> \- Tonks in this story was born in 1983. She and Lupin married in 2003 (before Lupin took the job as a Defense teacher in FemHarry's third year). Teddy in this story is born in January 2004, not April 1998. Hanna/Electra is still her godmother like in Canon Harry is his godfather.

****

** Chapter 1 **

_January 9th, 2015_

More than seven years went by since she had left England and moved to Hell's Kitchen, in the building that had belonged to her family. She had occupied a flat – or apartment like the Americans called it – on the fourth floor. Nobody knew she was the owner of the building and she intended to keep it that way. She didn't want to flaunt her wealth because it made her uncomfortable and because it would make the other tenants uncomfortable as well if they knew. They would treat her differently and she didn't want that.

Ron and Hermione came to visit her as often as they could but they lived separate lives now and an ocean apart so it wasn't always easy to find the time. Still, they were able to meet at least once a year and sometimes Andromeda and Teddy would join them. Though she couldn't see him as often as she'd liked, she loved that boy like he was her own son. He was just so sweet and bright and always so joyful. He had so much of his parents in him in both looks and personality. He had also inherited the metamorph ability from Tonks and fortunately he wasn't born a werewolf like his father; that had certainly made his life easier since the stygma attached to werewolves was still very much present. Still, he had inherited something of his father's condition. He was stronger than was normal from his age and his senses of smell and hearing were more developed than normal as well.

He had just turned eleven so she imagined he would start Hogwarts come September. She wished she could be there to see him off.

But she couldn't. She couldn't return to the Magic World, not even for a quick visit. It was just too dangerous and she was afraid she'd put her loved ones in danger as well if the wizarding community realized she was no much better than a squib but with some special features.

And talking about not having magic, she had gotten used to this fact much quicker than she was expecting though there were times she still missed it. Maybe that was the reason why she had started to brew potions, a small way to hold on to her old life somehow. Thanks to her enhanced sense of smell she had become much better at brewing, though the Half-Blood Prince's book certainly helped in that regard as well.

It was pure luck that she had decided to retrieve it at the end of her sixth year, after she had found out that it belonged to Snape. She still didn't know why she hadn't simply left it there; maybe she was trying to understand how the Prince – the brilliant boy she could see through those pages – and Snape – Snape who had just killed Dumbledore in front of her – were the same person. She had felt so betrayed and hurt when she had found out, and so confused as well. Still, she had kept it with her, without telling Hermione because she knew that Hermione wouldn't have understood. After the final battle at Hogwarts, when Snape had died and the Room of Requirements had gone up in flames, she had been happy that she had taken the book out of the room when she did or it would have been lost.

Most of the healing potions that Pomphrey used for her infirmary were in that book so she was more than glad she had brought it with her. After all, healing potions were much better than muggle medicines. After all the times she had gotten hurt at her job she didn't know how she would have survived without them. In the two years she had worked in the police she had gotten stabbed, shot, hit in the head with a bat and almost strangled. New York was a dangerous city.

She was lucky that not only she had extra help because of the healing potions but also because of her advanced muscle memory. Thanks to her ability to replicate everything she saw, she had learned numerous martial arts disciplines in a very short amount of time. She had searched every video she could find on the various martial arts discipline: karate, judo, jiu-jitsu, taekwondo, aikido, kick-boxing, mauy thai, krav maga, capoeira, jūjutsu and others. That certainly gave her an edge during police academy.

Since she came to New York she did exactly as she had told Ron and Hermione she would do. She had tried to lead a normal life – or at least as normal as it can be with the things she could do.

She first took her GED and then applied and got to NYU – all with the name of Electra Black – to study for a bachelor degree in criminal justice. It was a month before graduation – the 4th of May 2012 – that the Battle of New York – or, as they were calling it now 'the Incident' – happened.

She had seen a lot of strange things before that day, things that normal people have no idea they existed, but even she had been completely shocked when she had seen aliens passing through a portal in the sky and started attacking the City.

She was driving back from the University in Manhattan towards home in Hell's Kitchen when, suddenly, strange flying beings had started to attack the people in the streets and the buildings around them. Drivers all around her stopped to watch what was going on, others were screaming, cars and buildings were in flames. It was total chaos.

Then, they saw Iron Man flying towards his Stark Tower where the energy that had opened the portal was and then the other Avengers joined the streets to fight off the threat from land. Electra hadn't even stopped to think about what she was doing, she just intervened. She knew she could help, so she did. Hermione had always said that she had a 'saving people thing' and she was probably right but she couldn't simply stand there and watch people getting hurt without doing anything to stop it.

She didn't try to stop the aliens, no, that was a work for the Avengers, but she joined the police officers and firefighters to help getting trapped people out of buildings and cars, help with the injured etc.

Hours later, when Tony Stark had entered the portal with an atomic missile and then gotten out, saving the city, the battle was finally won.

After that battle nothing in the world was the same again.

For her part Electra became more and more determined to become a detective and help people. After six months of police academy soon after graduation she became a police officer in the 15th precinct and after only one year she was promoted to detective thanks to her contribution in the Karl Coven case, the serial killer who believed himself an alien and therefore believing he didn't have to answer to human laws. He was able to kill 17 people in less than a year before they were able to catch him, children included. After an intense manhunt and a nerve-wracking trial, Coven was finally convicted to a lifetime in prison. That certainly served to give her a promotion but it left her feeling restless and unsatisfied, things that she was feeling more and more as time went on.

She did her job to her best of her ability but sometimes it wasn't enough and people died, people she wasn't able to save. Sometimes they couldn't even open a case without having actual evidence and innocent people paid the price. Sometimes following the law wasn't enough to get justice.

That was why she was there right now, tailing a suspect in her car, her operation completely unauthorized.

It all started this morning when a diner waitress reported her colleague missing. The chief of police didn't give her the authorization to open an official investigation because the young woman – Katia Kirova – had been missing from less than 24 hours.

Katia was a young Russian woman who left her birth country to find work in the USA. She had only been in NYC a few months, she had found a job as a waitress and got a work visa that allowed her to stay in the country. She had no family or friends there, only work acquaintances.

Last night she hadn't shown up at work. She didn't warn anyone that she would have missed her shift and when her colleague – the woman who had reported her disappearance to the police – had tried to call her at home, she hadn't received an answer. Her colleague, Martha, visited Katia's house that morning but her landlord had said she hadn't seen her since yesterday evening. That's when Martha had decided to contact the police.

Electra's colleague detective, the one who had talked to Martha, hadn't been particularly interested in the case, nor particularly worried to find her either. That's when Electra had decided to take matters into her own hands.

She had heard rumors about a Russian organization that dealt in human trafficking for awhile now but she had been unable to find any evidence to convince the chief to start the investigation. Still, that hadn't stopped her from investigating on her own.

She had gone to a local bar that served Russian clientele and scanned the customers' mind, hoping to find some hint to Katia's disappearance and maybe some other women as well.

Finally, after two long hours of fending off drunk men who tried hitting on her, she found what she was looking for.

A man received a phone call and Electra saw in his mind the image of four women tied and gagged in some sort of basement and then the image of the docks and the inside of a shipping container.

As soon as the man had left the bar and got into his own car, she followed him discretely with her car, already suspecting in which direction he was going.

After about twenty minutes the man parked the car and continued on foot. Electra followed him and saw him meet with one other man near a white truck. The other man opened the back of the truck and together they hauled four women out, hands tied in front of them. Each man grabbed two women, one for each arm and dragged them along to one of the shipping containers.

There was a black man standing in front of the open container that she recognized as Turk Barrett. Turk had already been charged with drug dealing, attempted murder and aggravated assault but never actually convicted. Electra could add human trafficking to those charges now. There was also another man, sitting in a chair and eating a sandwich with perfect nonchalance.

"Help! Help! Help me! Help! Help me!" One of the girl screamed.

Electra pulled her gun out of the hostler and shuffled forward quietly.

"Hey! Hey! Man, shut up. I'm getting $1,000 a head for y'all. So, you be quiet I let you have a bucket." Turk was saying, a bucket in his hands. "You don't…" He showed them a taser for animals with the other hand.

The girls screamed "No. Please, no."

Turk used the taser on one of the girls and she screamed. The russians threw the women inside the container and Turk laughed. "Scream all you want. Come on, let me hear you scream. Scream loud. Nobody gives a shit down here."

Electra decided that was her clue. She was just about to intervene when a man dressed all in black with a black mask covering his eyes jumped from one of the containers and punched Turk squared in the mouth. Turk fell down and lost his taser.

"The hell…?" Electra murmured to herself before rolling her eyes and decided that it didn't matter at the moment finding out who the man was, the important thing was that it appeared like he was trying to stop the Russians.

Electra couldn't help but notice the fact that the man's black outfit left little to the imagination, the well-defined muscles of his chest and arms perfectly visible underneath his shirt.

She shook her head at herself and got out of her hiding place behind one of the containers and joined the fight as well. The man in the mask started to fight one of the Russians so Electra took on the other.

After a quick exchange of kicks and punches, the man went on his knees. One final kick to the head brought him down, unconscious.

The man in the mask was in the meantime fighting the other Russian. He had just knocked down his opponent as well by breaking his leg when he turned around and titled his head slightly in her direction, mouth now open but before he could say anything he got distracted by Turk who had, in the meantime, retrieved his gun. He seemed undecided on whom to shoot for a moment before choosing the man with the mask.

"Watch out!" Electra screamed instinctually but there was no need. The man had jumped out of the way of the bullet with an impressive somersault before jumping between containers with an agility that Electra was convinced was supernatural like hers.

Electra hit Turk's wrist with an axe kick to make him drop his gun. Before she could hit him again a stick bounced with incredible precision from container to container and then directed against Turk, knocking him down again.

The man in the mask retrieved the stick from the ground and used it to hit the man in the chair, making him fall into the water.

"Who the hell are you?" Electra asked, unable to stop herself.

The man in the mask tilted his head again, almost like he was listening to something, and then answered, "My name is not important." His voice was raspy but warm. It was a rather sexy voice, Electra couldn't help but think.

Turk chose that moment to retrieve his gun again, taking advantage of their distraction. Before she could fire it Electra jumped on him in an almost inhumanly fast movement, one foot over the wrist that held the gun – she was rather sure she had broken it – and knocked him unconscious with a well-placed kick to the face.

"Who are _you_?" he asked at that point the man in the mask, sounding impressed. Electra's gaze unconsciously went to his mouth. It was a nice-looking mouth, with plump lips. She also noticed the slight stubble on his chiseled jaw. She was willing to bet he was really attractive behind that mask.

"I'm a police detective." Electra answered before commenting, "I should arrest you, you know." She made no move to do so though.

The man titled his head again, though he looked tense now. "Why don't you?"

Electra huffed. "I must be crazy." She sighed and passed a hand through her hair in frustration. "Go, before I change my mind."

The man tilted his head in thanks before jumping over one of the containers and started running away. Soon she could only see his red shape in the night thanks to her thermal vision but that disappeared as well a few seconds later. She shook her head again and turned towards the four girls in the container who had seen the entire thing.

Electra sighed again and grabbed from her pocket a Forgetfulness potion*. She threw it inside the container and immediately white fumes started to come out of the broken vial. In a second the four girls were unconscious.

She felt a little guilty for that but she couldn't allow anyone to know that she had just let the man in the mask go. They would take away her badge faster than she could say 'vigilante'.

Anyway the girls would be fine. They were safe and they would return home to their loved ones. That was the most important thing. And that was thanks to the vigilante as well, whoever he was.

Electra took her walkie-talkie from her belt and called for back-up. A good twenty minutes later she heard the police sirens approaching and she smiled in relief. This time the chief police wouldn't dare deny his consent for an investigation. Because of what had happened tonight she was one step closer to catching the rest of the Russians that were selling women and children like cattle. They wouldn't get away with it, that was a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *BTW, I completely made the whole 'white fumes' thing up. I'm sure it doesn't actually work this way, you probably need to drink it but whatever. Let's pretend it works this way and that it's actually white.


End file.
